Last Chance
by Literati Network
Summary: Lorelai needs a miracle to stop Rory and Logan’s wedding… What if she were holding it in her hands? A book… A simple book. Written by Jess Mariano.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone !**

**First of all, I've to tell you something : I'm french and even though I understand everything I read or listen in English, it's hard for me to express myself in this language. So that's why I asked for someone to help me translate this fic in English. So I want to thank musicalfreak22 (former RoryJessAddict) for her help ! You're amazing !! I still can't believe how fast you managed to translate this chapter !! O.ô ! Thank you so muuuuuch 3**

**I had this story in my mind for a while. I'm in love with Rory & Jess. They really were meant to be. I didn't understand why Rory didn't break with Logan after her visit to Jess in Philly. They kissed, he owns a bookstore, wrote a book, he's just so perfect for her ! (he always was !)**

**So that's why I wanted to post this fic : they need a second chance. Jess deserves that. **

**Special message : hey Tina, d'you want to do the Happy Dance with me ? 3 **

**PS : If you want to have a look at the trailer of this fic, go to my profile, there's a link 3 **

**Hope you'll like the story ! **

**Literati Network.**

**Summary : **Lorelai needs a miracle to stop Rory and Logan's wedding… What if she were holding it in her hands? A book… A simple book. Written by Jess Mariano.

**Chapter 1: The One who extorted a package from UPS**

The alarm-clock was indicating 2:33 PM. And it was snowing.

Lorelai was feeling a heavy weight in her chest. It was too hard, too difficult. And why was it snowing? It was the first snow of the season, she should have been smiling, she should have been dreaming, but the upcoming fateful day was making her anxious.

The snowflakes were thick, a sign that the snow wouldn't melt away, at least not over the weekend. For the first time in her life, she thought that the snow wasn't bringing only good things. Where had the happy days in this house gone? Rory wasn't living here anymore, wouldn't live here anymore, and the souvenirs of their long fight were all the snow brought in remembrance. They had finally made up, after a long time, but that fight had put a huge strain on their relationship. Rory, who had left Yale for some time and went to live with Emily and Richard…

Rory, who would be marrying Logan in two days.

Lorelai ran a hand through the mess that was her hair. Waking up had been hard. The more the wedding was approaching, the less she was feeling the strength to attend. Of course she'd go; it was her daughter's wedding, her other half, her best friend. But her heart wasn't into it. Because Lorelai knew that Logan wouldn't make her daughter happy. How could he anyway? He had made her miserable in the last few years and the future didn't seem to present itself to be any better. Rory Huntzberger would become a housewife worthy of Emily Gilmore. She would know about the joys of hosting parties in her mansion, the joys of her husband being away on business, and the joys of the days spent looking for something to do… Goodbye to the dreams she had as a little girl, her career projects. Logan had made sure she understood what it meant to marry a Huntzberger, and Rory had accepted it all. That, and the move to Porto Alto, thousands of miles away from Stars Hollow.

Lorelai had been wondering for days where she had failed. It wasn't how she had raised her daughter… Rory seemed to be only a pale copy of herself and she couldn't bear with that idea anymore. But what could she do? It was Rory's choice, only her could decide what she wanted to do with her life. She could only hope she had done one of her famous pro/con lists…

She went in the kitchen, put a new filter in the coffee maker and put a good portion of the coffee package in it. The stronger it was, the better. She then remembered something Rory had said, a long time ago.

"Why don't you just pour the water right into the bag?"

A sad smile graced Lorelai's face and her eyes stopped on Rory's bedroom door. She stepped slowly towards her daughter's den, and slowly pushed the door open. She looked around sadly, this room that wouldn't welcome Rory's next books purchases, their laughter, their tears. Lorelai ran her hand along the comforter, thinking of each night on the 8th of October, at precisely 4:03 AM, where she'd come in the room and wish her daughter a happy birthday.

All of that was now definitely over. In two days, Rory Gilmore would become Rory Huntzberger. And unless a miracle was to occur, the wedding would definitely happen. Emily was making sure that everything was perfect for the most important day in her granddaughter's life. Reception with a big fanfare, thousands of balloons, hundreds of white flowers, nothing would be missing for this almost princess-like wedding. And for once, Lorelai didn't care. Not that she approved of her mother's luxurious choices, no… a flight of doves and a $ 100 000 car, it wasn't Rory… but at least it allowed her to not participate to the preparations of this wedding. What's worse than organising a wedding when your heart isn't into it? Rory had asked for her help, for the cake, in the choice of her dress, but Lorelai had always succeeded to avoid it, by saying that she was swamped with work at the Inn at the moment, and it was a good enough excuse.

As if to prove it to herself, she was at the Dragonfly at 7 every morning, going home late at night. Luke was worried that Lorelai was working too much with Rory's wedding quickly coming, but on a pillow talk night, she had confessed everything. Her wish to see Rory come to her senses and leave Logan, her wish to see Rory finally open her eyes and see that this wedding was so not her. Where had Rory, the simple girl who only wished to get married in Stars Hollow with her people, the people that loved her, go? There she was, ready to get married in Hartford, far from her friends, far from the people of Stars Hollow, but with the friends of her in-laws and her grandparents' acquaintances. How could she even think about getting married in front of people she didn't even know?

Rory was hurt by her mother's obvious lack of enthusiasm. She knew she didn't like Logan, but to go as far as to not participate in the organizing… it still was her wedding… So the phone calls were coming in less frequently, and the visits as well. And when she did come to visit, they never lasted more than 10 minutes, Rory having to go to the Inn to meet her mother, who was running around because she had so much work to do.

2:54 PM. Lorelai closed Rory's bedroom door on her way out, the coffee was done brewing. She poured herself a mug and slowly strolled to the living room bay window. The snow was still falling; the Jeep's roof was covered with a cute white blanket. This day off would do her good, she had a hard time keeping up. Her body was starting to complain of the daily treatment she was giving it: five hours of sleep for three weeks now, it was just not enough. She was planning on doing nothing today besides drinking coffee and lounging around on the couch watching Willy Wonka. She went to the DVD player and put in the disc of her favourite movie… but she had barely had time to turn on the television when she heard her dog, Paul Anka, scratching happily on the front door.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. "Is Paula Anka on the other side of the door for you to be so happy?"

Lorelai went back in the living room to look through the window for what was making her dog so excited. She had her answer when she saw Kirk, in his UPS uniform, motionless in front of the mail box, a package in his hands. She put on her parka and went out, Paul Anka hot on her heels.

Kirk's black uniform was becoming white, but he didn't seem to care. He was just standing there, motionless, staring at the parcel.

"Kirk? Are you planning on staying there until you're turned into a snowman? I swear, if you die, there isn't any space in this yard for me to bury you… Kirk?"

Lorelai stood in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't move.

"Kirk? Are you already dead?"

Paul Anka helped his owner by jumping up on UPS' newest delivery man. Kirk unfroze and finally noticed he wasn't alone.

"Oh, Lorelai. Sorry about this, I was thinking."

"You really did choose your moment to think, Kirk. It must be at least 14 degrees out here! Can I have my package now before you transform into Mr Freeze?"

Lorelai reached out to take it, but Kirk stepped back.

"No, you can't."

She opened her mouth, stunned, and put her hands on her hips.

"May I know why? This parcel IS for me, right?"

"Well, maybe it is for you, maybe not. I was just thinking about UPS's rules and I can't remember what paragraph B of the #24 article states to be the course of action to take when there is doubt as to the receiver of the package. Do I have to give it anyway or do I keep it? I can't remember if it's the name or the address. Unless it's both, and in this case I can't give it to you… but if it's the address, I…"

"Kirk!" interrupted Lorelai, who hadn't listen to a thing he had said. "Show me."

"No."

"Show me."

"No."

"Show. Me."

"No."

Lorelai and Kirk gauged each other, ready to draw their weapon, like in a western movie. Paul Anka was moving his head from one to the other and didn't dare move. Then followed by a Benny Hill-worthy race around the UPS delivery truck, Kirk with his arms in the air followed by a determined Lorelai, who was thinking she had never run in the snow in slippers and she thought it was quite funny.

"Show me!"

"Noooo!"

"Kirk! Show me this package! Now!"

"No!"

Paul Anka was running happily around them, barking.

"Kirk, if you don't give me that parcel right now, I will ask my dog to bite your butt!"

"Do that and I will have Cat Kirk break into you house in the middle of the night to claw at your face!"

Lorelai's eyes rounded. She remembered the marks Cat Kirk had left on Human Kirk, making him run to Doose's and empty the first aid aisle.

"I'll ask Luke to forbid you access to the diner for six months…"

Kirk immediately gave Lorelai the parcel.

"You win. Sign here and I'm leaving."

Lorelai grabbed the package with a big smile, signed and looked at Kirk with disgust.

"Have a good day Lorelai," Kirk replied with the same disgust. "Paul Anka…"

He shook his head and got in his UPS truck.

Lorelai quickly went back into the house, quickly followed by her faithful dog. In two steps, she was in the living room and sitting down on the couch. In a quick movement, she covered herself with the quilt and gazed at the box Kirk brought. She hadn't been expecting anything; she didn't remember ordering anything… She looked at the address and her heart missed a beat.

"Rory Gilmore" was written in black ink.

So that's why Kirk wouldn't give her the package. It wasn't for her, it was for Rory… She brought it to her ear and shook it, like a child trying to guess their Christmas present. It wasn't very heavy and it was small. Maybe a wedding gift that came early…

Lorelai put the package on her knees and looked at her dog laying on the carpet in front of her.

"What should I do?"

Only Paul Anka's snore answered her, so she sadly pouted. She would be seeing Rory on Saturday, the day of the wedding. Did she have to give her the parcel on that day or go to Hartford before then? Was it something important Rory was expecting? Lorelai smiled bitterly at that thought. Rory hadn't been giving that address for deliveries for a long time. She grabbed the box again to look at the stamp indicating the origin; maybe it would give her an idea of who the expeditor was.

"Great…"she sighed. "The snow melted on the paper and it's unreadable."

All she could see was the time at which the parcel was sent, something that wouldn't help her a lot… she put it down on her knees again and looked at it.

"If it's important, I'll take it to her in the morning… Yeah, we'll do that…"

She stood up and went to the kitchen. She came back seconds later with a small pocket knife. The package opened on bubble wrap. She smiled, imagining herself in a few minutes, making them pop. She finally found the content of the mysterious package by rummaging around. Her hand closed on the object, she brought it out and her eyes widened.

A book.

A simple book.

Written by Jess Mariano.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and happy new year !

I hope you all spent a wonderful Christmas vacation ! I'm back. Really. For good ! XDD

Sorry for this very loooong absence. I had a lot of family problems and my job doesn't give me a lot a free time… Anyway, everything is ok now and I've made a resolution : I'm gonna write again and a loot ! (and I don't forget viding *eheh*)

I want to thank all the wonderful people who sent me a review. I'm so glad you like the beginning of this story ! =] Thank you thank you thank you thank youuu !

Chapter 3 is done (in French) I have to send it to my great beta MusicalFreak22 for translation. Thank you so much, Jessie, you're the best !

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, just let me know ^^

Kisses from France,

Virginie

**Chapter 02 : The One Who Wished there Was a Trapdoor Under His Chair So He Could Disappear**

Paul Anka was suddenly woken up from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, his owner's left foot was only a few centimeters away from his nose. He raised his head and saw Lorelai with her hands above her heart. She was apparently staring at the couch on which was a box and Lorelai's quilt that she liked to use to protect herself against the winter's cold. Curious, he rose on his four paws and looked at his owner, then at the couch, then back again, over and over. Still stunned by what she had just seen Lorelai remained still for several seconds. The first thing she did once she had Jess' latest book in her hands was drop it, as if it came directly from hell, and then she abruptly left the couch. The book had fallen onto one of the couch's cushions showing Lorelai the back cover adorning Jess' picture. That moment of terror over, Lorelai blinked and slowly bent down, keeping her hands to herself. Paul Anka did the same, coming closer to the couch as well.

"Don't come closer," Lorelai whispered in her dog's ear. "We never know, it could explode."

She then watched her dog lay down, putting his front paws over his eyes. Lorelai sat back down on the couch making sure to not touch the book.

"You think I should call the bomb squad?" she asked Paul Anka.

Paul Anka's paws remained on his eyes and Lorelai smiled. She looked at the picture out the corner of her eye. We could see Jess in a close plan, only the top of his attire was visible. Lorelai was shocked to see that he had traded his leather jacket in for an elegant suit, tie included. He didn't have his punk hair anymore – as Luke liked to call it – instead he had a short and neat cut that suited him quite well, making him look more like an adult.

"His hair gel expenses must have made him go bankrupt," she couldn't stop herself from mocking.

She extended her arm towards the book and took it. Paul Anka immediately ran upstairs.

"That dog is an example of courage," she commented, covering herself with the quilt.

Lorelai turned the book around and examined the front cover. It was very simple with a black background. At the top, 'Jess Mariano' was written, and in the middle the title was using up most of the space.

"Last Chance…" Lorelai whispered, reading the silver letters. "You really chose your moment to resurface, Jess Mariano…"

Lorelai's eyes couldn't break away from the title. The words _Last Chance_ were dancing in front of her eyes and she couldn't help but think about that was the miracle she was waiting for… that this was the last chance she was hoping for.

Rory was going to marry Logan in two days and Lorelai got a package from her ex containing his latest creation. His most recent book, titled _Last Chance_.

Lorelai's mind was swirling. That book couldn't be trivial. Not with that title. It couldn't be when she was trying to find a way to stop this wedding from happening. She had tried to think of every possibility, but she always came to the same conclusion: nothing she could do or say to Rory would stop her from getting married.

Lorelai put the book back down on the cushion and stood up again, taking her mug back to the kitchen. She would need coffee. A lot of coffee. Pouring generously, she took a long sip and went back to the living room. She had barely stepped into the living room when the phone rang. She didn't want to talk to anyone, so she let the answering machine pick up.

"_You have reached Lorelai, Luke and [woof!] Paul Anka! If we are not answering, it means Luke and I are not there! Paul Anka still doesn't know how to pick up the phone, and it is not because I haven't tried… Lorelai!... What?... Stop telling your life story to the answering machine! ...But I have to explain to the people who are calling us why Paul Anka can't pick up the phone…! It's a dog, Lorelai… Yes, but it's a very smart dog that will one day know how to pick up the phone and he will have a nice picture in the Guinness World Records book! [woof!] See! He confirms what I just… [BEEEEEP]"_

"Lorelai, we really need to change this message one of these days," said Luke's gruff voice. "Are you there? I'm calling to tell you Rory called, she wants you to be there a bit earlier on Saturday to help her get prepared. You have to call her back to confirm that you will be at your mother's place at nine o'clock sharp. I have to go, Kirk decided to taste the pepper sandwich when he knows he is allergic. Every year it's the same, he tries and always ends up in agony on the floor, saying that I poisoned him. I gotta go, his head is turning to red and I will have to call Dr. Gibson. I'll see you later…"

Lorelai looked at her answering machine with a pout. She pressed _erase_ and went to the couch again. She took another sip of coffee before she pulled the quilt around her again. She looked at the ceiling absently. In less than 48 hours her only daughter would be getting married. In exactly 42 hours she would be at her mother's front door ringing the doorbell. In 42 hours she would be helping Rory prepare for a wedding that she didn't even want to attend. She suddenly looked down and picked up Jess' book again.

* * *

She had finally decided to drive to Hartford. The falling snow didn't matter. The streets were covered in a nice white blanket, but she didn't care about the roads' state to get to her mother's house.

She had put the book back in its bubble wrapping and taped the box closed as if nothing had happened, then dressed, taking the first thing she could put her hands on: a dress with floral prints and a fushia jacket. Coming back down in the living room she saw Paul Anka happily scratching the package for Rory.

"You would be a really bad minesweeper, dog of mine," she said, picking up the package.

All that was left to do was put on a coat and grab the keys to the Jeep, but her gaze once again fell on the package she was holding. How would Jess' book help her anyway? He had written a new book, so what? What was she hoping for? Rory to fall back into his arms because he had written a second book and because he seemed like he had put aside his rebel ways? Their story had ended badly. Rory had never talked to her about it, but she knew that Jess' disappearing right before she was to start attending Yale had destroyed her, that his tragicomic come back to get his car had hurt every one. She thought back to Luke, deeply hurt by his nephew's words at him, she thought back to the fight she had had with him at Gypsy's. God! How she had wanted to wring his neck for hurting the people that she loved the most.

So how would that book help her? Rory wouldn't jump for joy when she would see who the author of this book was, she was sure of it. She would most probably throw it in the trash as soon as she had it in her hands. Lorelai's conviction vanished and she put the box back down on the couch. Her eyes had opened on the cruel reality. She had been ready to do everything to have Logan and Rory's wedding cancelled, thinking Jess' "return" could change things. A sigh escaped her lips, tears getting dangerously close to fall. She had to face the truth.

That the wedding would really happen.

On that thought, Lorelai went upstairs and fell asleep, still dressed to go out.

* * *

Scratching. She could hear something scratching somewhere in the room. The first thought she had was that the termites were back in the house. She opened her eyes and was horrified by the mess around her.

Paul Anka was lying beside the bed, happily biting at what was left of Rory's package, which wasn't much.

"What are you doing Paul Anka? Since when are you not happy with only my shoes?

Seeing Lorelai was awake, Paul Anka stood up and barked happily. He went under the bed leaving only his tail out, wagging.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, looking down at him.

Paul Anka came back out and proudly put what he had in his mouth on the bed: Jess' book.

"Couldn't you have bitten that instead of the box?" Lorelai asked while Paul Anka was barking at her again.

As he was going back to the remains of the box, Lorelai picked up the book again. She had nothing to do but wait. Wait for Saturday to come…

She had no interest in watching _Willy Wonka_ in the living room or meeting Luke at the diner anymore. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want anything. That's when she noticed she had unconsciously opened Jess' book. She hadn't even read his first book, the book that Luke had brought back from Philadelphia two years earlier. What if it was a sequel…? Maybe she had to start with that one before she attacked the second one…

Her fingers browsed the first pages. The first one was blank. The second one was the same as the cover: title and author's name. Her pointer finger turned the page, leading her to the preface. Despite herself, despite her desire not to read something written by Jess, Lorelai couldn't help but read the first words.

_**PREFACE**_

_To Holden and Salinger that inspired the following lines.  
To Luke that showed me the depth of the lake.  
To Dean, the tower that doesn't dominate anything.  
To Lorelai, the beer thief.  
To Liz, kicking me out was the best thing you've ever done.  
To Jimmy, I'm wondering if "daddy" was my first word.  
To Logan, the guy obsessed with length.  
To Taylor, who's still looking for the crime's author.  
To the swan… keep on "beaking", vicious animal…  
To the Stars Hollow bridge and its boards worn by my behind for hours on end._

_To you Rory, because I'm sorry._

Lorelai's gaze stopped on the last three words. _I'm sorry_. Since when was Jess Mariano sorry for anything? Jess was only a garden gnome thief, the boy who took her daughter's heart and destroyed it to pieces. He really wasn't the type to say _I'm sorry_. She couldn't even imagine him saying those words.

When she turned the page, a post-it was stuck to the page of the first chapter. She knew she couldn't do that, that that message was only for Rory to read, but it seemed like her brain was out of her control. She squinted to try to decipher Jess' messy handwriting.

_I needed to write it. I needed to forget, to turn the page, to put on paper all of those things I can't say out loud._

_If you don't want me to publish this book, I will understand. It is our story, after all._

_But please, Rory… read what I have to tell you._

_J._

Jess' words made Lorelai even more curious. That book was…their story? Jess had put down on paper everything he experienced with Rory?

She got comfortable on the bed again, adjusting the pillows behind her back. With a determined look, Lorelai unstuck the post-it and re-stuck it on the preface page. She had in her hands Rory and Jess' entire story. That book held answers to the questions she had never dared to ask Rory, too scared to hurt her. What she was about to do was bad… but she had this unexplainable desire to understand… Despite the remorse that was eating at her, Lorelai started to read.

**Chapter 1  
THIS IS HELL**

Maybe you're expecting a novel like you can find everywhere, in the book stores, the libraries, on your grandmother's old bookshelf. I'm sorry to disappoint you with the first lines, but I'm not going to tell you one of those silly love stories. Life is not a fairy tale. My life is not a fairy tale.

_This is Hell_.

So I don't think I could tell you this with very elaborate words like Proust or Hemingway could very well have done… Ah, that good old Hemingway. We'll come back to him later. Even if reading is one of my biggest passions, I don't very well see myself telling my life the way an author of the 18th or 19th century would do it. Even a contemporary author, apart maybe from Salinger, couldn't tell my life the way I'm about to do it. Today, we want perfection, elaborate sentences. But me, I am the antithesis of all that.

_Mr. Monosyllabic is back_.

My favorite word: _huh_. Avoid two hours phone conversations, I can do. And even if I put some effort into it, this book wouldn't be me if It were filled with 15 line long sentences. Because sometimes, the only plausible thought that comes to mind is _huh_. Nothing else. There are situations that don't require more than a _huh_. There is no point is asking me to elaborate. You will only get that _huh_.

So my name is Jess. The same first name as this book's author. What is left to guess is if the Jess of the book is fictional or not, if you are holding in your hands a pseudo biography. That, I will let you guess. I could start by describing my childhood, the nights spent in the cold, covered with my winter jacket because we didn't have enough money to pay the heating, the evenings where I didn't eat… but I won't do it. I'm not here to judge what my mom did right or not. This book is my own judgment. My judgment on myself.

Nevertheless, I will have to tell you about my mother. Because everything started after an umpteenth fight with her…

Liz is – how can I say this – a special woman. It's impossible to qualify her as a _perfect mother_. Her love of life has always been more important to her than her family life. That's why I never knew my grandparents and the rest of my family. When she could, she ran away from her father and brother. Not long after that, I was born. And not long after I was born, it was my father that ran away.

I was seventeen and my mother hadn't touched alcohol for a whole two months. Being sober for this long made her open her eyes to the bullshit I could pull. And I could pull a lot. The latest one: I had completely shaved the neighbour's cat. That damn cat that had mewed all night under my window. It could have made her laugh, she liked that kind of stuff, that cat was even getting on her nerves… but that day, it didn't make her laugh at all. I also have to say that my high school had called to tell her that I still hadn't signed up for the next year… that was the very same day.

"Jess, I made a lot of effort, why aren't you doing the same?"

That was Liz. For the first time in her life she was trying not to be drunk all day and night, so I couldn't bullshit either. But me, I had been trying to deal with this life for seventeen years. And nobody congratulated me for that.

"Your principal called, said you still hadn't signed up for this year. What did you do with the money I gave you for your subscription? Jess, you have to go to class, school is important…"

And blah, blah, blah. A speech of at least fifteen minutes and I wasn't listening. I wasn't letting her tell me the benefits of school, she had never graduated and she had probably ditched school ten times more than me when she was my age.

I was letting her do her thing and during that time, I was reading. I was in the middle of _Franny and Zooey_ and I can remember perfectly that damn sentence I was reading when everything changed.

_Maybe a trapdoor will suddenly appear so I could open it and disappear…_

How I wished at that moment that a trapdoor would appear under my chair so I could disappear. When I raised my head, I could see my mother leaning towards me, her fist on the table.

"It can't continue like this Jess. You are leaving, go pack your stuff."

It was like waking up in the middle of a class and seeing all the others turned towards you, laughing. And the teachers waiting for an answer to a question you hadn't even heard. We went from "go to school Jess" to "pack your stuff Jess" without me even knowing how.

I stayed there like a moron, jaw slacked, unable to say a word. Liz had gone to the living room and I could hear her talking on the phone. When she came back in the kitchen two minutes later with a smile on her face, I knew it couldn't be good.

"You're leaving tomorrow. Your uncle Luke agreed to take you in."

"Luke? The uncle Luke I last saw when I was five years old? You want me to go live there?"

"I'm doing for your own good, Jess. You don't even realize that you are spiraling downward out of control… Listen… I only want what's best for you. And even if I make an effort, I can see that it's not enough, you need someone to help you get back on the right track.

She had stepped closer to me and touched my arm. I didn't answer her, I just looked on as she put on her coat and left the apartment.

Why weren't there any trapdoors when you needed one?


	3. Chapter 3

January 11th : Hello everyone ! Chapter 3, here it is ! It's shorter than the first two chapters but... I don't know. I had a hard time writing this one.

So first of all, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, it's great to have such a feed-back !

**Good2Know** : Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy the story even though I show the content of Jess' book. I know what you mean. To fit to Jess style is quite difficult. I wondered how I could write his thoughts. Maybe that's what I don't like in chapter 3. It was difficult for me to write with his style. I hope it will be easier for the next chapters. ^^"

**AntarianSlayer **: Thanks for the fav =) I hope I haven't been too long to update the story ^^

**maramouse : **you're right, most of Lit stories are Rory & Jess-centric. But it's not the idea I have of a lit story. When I read a fanfiction, I like it when it seems "real", when it looks like a GG episode. There's no episode dealing with only 2 people, you get to see everyone, Rory, Lorelai, Luke but also Kirk, Babette, Taylor. That's what I want for my story ^_^

**LitLove :** honey, I knew you would have loved the Paul Anka and the answering machine part XDDD I miss you so much. Can't wait for tomorrow !

**Biteys :** Thank you ! Hope you didn't wait too much for this one ^^

**EveRoyal :** And that pleases me to no end that you found it sounded like Jess *O*

**Amazing :** Woooow *blushing* I had that "genius idea" a long long time ago. I've this story in mind for 2 years now... Gosh, I didn't know it was for so looooong O_o Anyway, thank you so muuuuuuch =)

**Jeremy Shane :** Thanks a looot =)

**.Northman :** I'm happy if you find it interesting, hope it will go on like this ^_^

Oh and again... Sorry for my english in this author-note. Anyway, there's no problem with the chapter as it is entirely translated by my wonderful beta ^_^

**Chapter 03 : The One That Was Just… Perfect**

Lorelai paused in her reading. It was a side of Jess that she had never had the occasion – or rather, the desire – to see. The Jess before Stars Hollow. It seemed like he had gone through a lot of things in the apartment he shared with his mother. She could see herself at sixteen, when she spent a lot of time alone in her room; she never talked with her parents besides when they were fighting. On that point, her and Jess were alike. Despite their very different history, the pain they felt was the same. It pained her to say this, but she had liked reading those few lines. She had never accepted that boy, even if Rory didn't stop telling her how they could get along. She had never believed her, but those lines had just proved the opposite. If Jess Mariano had known how to communicate with something other than grunts, they might have been friends.

Lorelai read the second chapter's pages quickly, the ones telling Jess' arrival in Stars Hollow, only concentrating on some parts her eyes stumbled upon. The moment where Jess stepped out of the diner for the first time made her smile:

…_So I opened the door of that diner in which I was already suffocating. I needed to breathe, to be alone. Big mistake._

_I had barely put a foot outside that reality was hitting me like a ton of bricks. I had just landed in Disneyland. I don't know what was the creepiest: seeing some guys putting up decorations for some kind of festival, or seeing a mother and her daughter wearing the same dress in pink… That town was the total opposite of New York._

She skipped a few pages to find the part of the dinner she had organised to welcome him to Stars Hollow.

_I had tried to get out of it, but Luke forced me to go, pulling me behind him to Lorelai's front door. My ear still remembers. Lorelai opened the door, a forced smile on her lips. When I had entered in the house, I instinctively went to the living room. This house smelled of happiness and life. It was a strange atmosphere. Well no, not strange, more like, unknown. I suppose it is the same in every home. I didn't know that atmosphere, the family pictures on the mantle. Lorelai had dozens on her mantle. I picked up one. It must have been her daughter; they both had the same look, that same penetrating blue eyes. She was smiling in that picture and I only had one desire: run away from this family that seemed too perfect. In the kitchen, a fanatic was eating a lemon. It was Jackson, the vegetable guy in town. Weird guy. Lorelai introduced everyone like a good host, introducing me to Sookie, her friend and chef at her inn. Funny woman. They would make a nice couple. Then Lorelai's head turned to the right. I remember looking in that direction._

"_Rory, they're here!"_

"_Coming!"_

_Her back was to us, and she was typing away on her laptop. I entered her room and she turned around. The same smile that graced that picture on the mantle. I could imagine the type of girl she could have been. I like to do that with the people I meet for the first time. She must have been at the top of her class, a good little girl that blushed the minute someone said something vulgar. A boring girl with no conversation. How wrong I was. And I noticed it right away._

_On her wall, there was a shelf. A shelf filled with kids' books. She had kept them all. But what caught my attention; it was the books on the floor, near her bed. I had only caught sight of it. But I knew I had been very wrong about her._

_On the top of the pile of books, there was Franny and Zooey._

_Mechanically, I picked up the first book I could reach. Howl. That book was a classic from my childhood. I had left it behind in New York and I wondered if Liz would send it or not. I wanted to read it again._

"_Do you read?"_

"_Not much."_

"_I could loan you that if you want. It's great!"_

"_No thanks."_

_I put the book back down on the corner of the dresser, ready to do my first felony in Stars Hollow. I wanted to test her, to see if my opinion of her was good. I went to her window and asked her if it opened. She said it did. I suggested we leave, for her to come with me. She said no. Ouch. Maybe my first opinion of her was the good one after all. And then she started to talk. A real chatterbox that was impossible to stop. She seemed shy. I was making her shy. I don't think she had ever seen a guy like me. Stars Hollows must not have been filled with felons._

"_Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food, and I'm starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gonna be fun. Trust me."_

"_I don't even know you."_

_It was true that I didn't know her. But I had somehow gotten to know her. She liked Salinger, her room was a library. And she had a captivating look._

"_Well, don't I look trustworthy?"_

"_Maybe."_

_In truth, I was wondering if she could even tell a lie._

"_Okay, good. Let's eat!"_

_I stared at her as she was leaving her room._

_At that moment, I knew I had just met the girl that was made for me._

Lorelai stopped reading. It was simply unbelievable. Jess would have fallen in love with Rory at their first meeting! And what about Rory? Did Jess make a first good impression? She didn't know when exactly Rory had started to have feelings towards Jess; she had always tried to deny it. And she had denied it until the end; until Dean was fed up and broke up with her. She had felt something early, that bond between them. Jess very rarely talked, but when Rory would come to talk to him in the diner, the both of them simply couldn't stop talking. The first time, she thought she was hallucinating to see him talk so much. Yes, Rory had a power over him that no one else had. And that unique bond between them made her fear for her daughter's relationship with Dean. And the following events only proved her right. That bond, that was what scared Lorelai the most. Because she had felt rejected. With Dean, things had been easy, he was a perfect boyfriend – at least when he wasn't married – and he had found his fit within the Gilmore girls. For Jess, only Rory mattered. She hadn't expected to befriend him, it was obvious early on. But their relationship really scared her. Because for Lorelai, it was the first time Rory was in love. Of course, she had loved Dean. But it was nothing compared to what her relationship with Jess could make her feel. There was some kind of osmosis between them, they shared the same things: their taste for literature, music; she had even spied them ending each other's sentences completely naturally. It was as if they were one. And Lorelai feared Jess would steal her daughter away from her. She had gone to New York for him; it was with him she had been ready to do "it".

Lorelai sighed and picked up her reading a few pages further.

_She didn't like magic tricks. I couldn't show her the coin out of the nose trick. I had pulled out Howl from the back pocket of my pants and I knew I had reached my goal._

"_You bought a copy? I told you I'd lend you mine."_

"_It is yours."_

"_You stole my book."_

_Damn… first felony and already caught._

"_Nope, borrowed it."_

"_Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony."_

_What I liked, it was the smile she had. She wasn't mad. It was as if she had already understood._

"_I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you."_

"_What?"_

_Oh. Maybe she didn't like that someone vandalize her books… but her smile quickly came back to her lips._

"_You've read this before."_

"_About forty times…"_

"_I thought you said you didn't read much."_

"_Well… what is much?"_

_I think it was at that exact moment that Rory understood that I was like her. I couldn't stop a smile from forming._

"_Good night Rory."_

"_Good night, Dodger."_

"_Dodger?"_

"_Figure it out!"_

"_Oliver Twist!"_

_She turned around one last time and rewarded me with a beautiful smile. We were the same. On the same wave length. Stars Hollow had a good side after all. The desire to run away wasn't so strong anymore._

Lorelai heard the phone ring downstairs. She looked at the time on her alarm clock: 6:12 PM. It was most probably Luke, worried that she still had not showed up at the diner. But she didn't want to go down. She wanted to know. She was starting to believe. Believe that this book could accomplish the miracle of stopping this wedding. And for that, she had to keep on reading.

_He looked like a perfect idiot. The weather had been cooler for a few days and every day at 5 o'clock sharp, Rory came to the diner with Dean. It was too cold outside for the lovebirds it seemed, so they were coming inside for the warmth. Great._

_I could see that Rory was shy to have Dean kiss her. Shy to be kissed in public or in front of me? I didn't know, but the kissing was less frequent. What amused me the most was to see Rory spend her time reading when she was with Dean. If she had been with me, it would have seemed completely normal… but with athletic Dean with a brain the size of a pea, it seemed less normal. You had to see his stupid look beside her. And then one day, Rory was reading Oliver Twist. She saw my smile. I went to pour her some coffee._

"_Good choice," I commented before I went behind the counter._

_An hour had gone by. Dean was bored out of his mind. Rory had a beautiful smile. I was wondering which part she was reading. As if he had read my mind, Dean asked her:_

"_What's making you smile like that?"_

_Rory didn't look up from her book. On my side, I had stopped reading to hear her reply. It was only a whisper._

"_Dodger…"_

_I abruptly looked when I heard that name._

"_And what's he doing, that Dodger, to make you smile like that?" Dean said._

_Rory still hadn't looked up. My throat felt tight and I had the impression she wouldn't answer him. But after seconds that seemed like hours, I heard her say:_

"_He's just…perfect." _

_She had turned her head. Rory was looking at me, directly in the eyes. Dean didn't understand a thing, but I did._

_I had a chance with Rory._

* * *

**A/N : **Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna write the entire R&J story (or else this fanfiction will have more than 200 chapters XDDD) But I'm gonna write what is important for Lorelai to know about her daughter and Jess' relationship.

Chapter 4 is written (in French) and sent to my beta for translation. We will go to Philadelphia to see what Jess is doing * eheheh*

Reviews are love. Tomorrow is my birthday. Send me a lot of love, please XDDD Kisses ^_^


End file.
